


Forever My Home

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you need more than anything is to just go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was super quick and short and my beta hasn’t seen it, but I wanted to get it out before the game.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

“Hello?”

“Hey, Lou.”

Louis Tomlinson felt the breath catch in his chest, something was wrong. He looked around the  
table filled with the Rovers’ management holding his phone to his chest. “Will you excuse me  
for a moment, gents, it’s band business.” The other men waved him out and he went to stand in  
the hall. “Babe, what’s wrong?’

Harry Styles sighed in relief, more than anything he just needed to hear Louis’ voice. “Did you  
hear, Kendall and I broke up?”

“What? H, what’s going on? You sound– do you need me there?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear, it’s in all the papers, I found out myself online last night." Harry  
chuckled. “Apparently we can’t make time for each other.”

“They released that _while_ you’re in LA?”

“Yeah, we were even at the same concert last night. I didn’t see her, didn’t even know she was  
there until a fan told me.” Louis could hear the resignation in Harry’s voice. “Once again I’m  
the bad guy. Can’t make enough time for her yet I can attend the same concert in the city where  
she lives, after not seeing her when she spent a week in the city where I live.”

“Ah, babe. No one thinks you’re a bad guy, no one who matters.” Louis soothed.

“I’m just so fucking tired of this. I never laid so much as a hand on that girl, we had maybe five  
conversations. She gets a modelling career and I get another notch on my bedpost.” Harry took  
a deep shuddering breath. “I’ve been in the same relationship since I was sixteen. One person,  
the one person I plan on staying with forever. That should mean something, that should be  
worth something. I don’t hurt people, Lou.”

“I’m on a plane tonight, I’ll call and let you know what time I get in.” Louis started for  
the door.

“You can’t, love, you have to practice, your game's in a couple of days.” Harry sniffed. 

“It can be postponed." Louis had never heard Harry sound like this, so defeated.

“No, it can’t. It’s important, Lou, those kids need you and the fans are looking forward to it.”

“They’ll get over it.”

“No, Lou, you stay there. They’ll lose their damn minds if you fly out here.”

Louis snorted. “Who says they have to know?”

“They’ll know.”

“We’ve done it before.” Louis insisted.

“Yeah and those MI6 agents we call fans dug up that Keek and we got busted.”

“That was hardly our fault.” Louis protested. “I had no idea they were filming.”

“Doesn’t matter anyway. You have your game and I’ve been banished here again.” Harry  
grumbled. “God forbid I go to my bandmate’s massively important football game, when I could  
be making sure I get papped absolutely not being at my bandmate’s massively important football  
game.”

“Come home.”

“What?”

“Come home.” Louis repeated.

“Lou-“

“No! This is fucking nuts! You have every right to be home. The can go fuck themselves!  
Come home and come to my game. I’ll talk to the other boys, they can all get off their asses and  
come to one game.”

“Louis-“

“I am sick of you sounding sadder and sadder every time we talk! I’m really fucking sick of  
having to communicate with my boyfriend by phone!” Louis ranted. “Come home. We’ll go  
see the babies. We can stay at that lovely guest house we found last time.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice finally brightened. “What are we going to tell Richard and Harry?”

“Dick and Magoo can go fuck themselves.” Louis snarled. “We need this. Jamaica was  
amazing, but we need time to just be us for a while. To sit at home and eat crap and watch films.  
To have sex without worrying if the person in the next room can hear us. Liam couldn’t look me  
in the eyes for a week after Tokyo.” Louis tried to lighten things.

Harry sighed sadly. “It sounds wonderful, but how?’

“We just do it. You come home. I’ll talk to the boys and get them organised. We’ll do the  
game. The fans will eat it up, all you guys coming to my game.”

“They _would_ love it. I’d have to be careful. Last time our girls had a field day, I may have been  
a bit enthusiastic.”

“Hottest WAG on the planet.” Louis laughed. “Or that should be what, HAB?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Louis was delighted to hear the humour in Harry’s voice. “That’s why you love me.”

“It’s definitely on the list.” Harry blew out a deep breath. “I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Call the other boys. I need to see you. I need for us to do something together. I just  
need you.” Harry’s voice was almost inaudible by the time he finished.

“I’m right here.” Louis soothed. “Come home, baby.”


End file.
